grojband and the newmans Truth or Dare
by PennSill 5Ever
Summary: Grojband gets trapped with the Newmans in their music room now they decided to play truth or dare.What are the romances friendships heartbreaks secrets will be let out you will find out soon its just one click away
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Haters sorry I always wanted to say this is a truth or dare story and I'm pretty young so no nasty I am old enough to report you so watch out, is my first story so don't hate **

**Laney:Theresa A.K. 5Ever does not own us or the Newmans**

**Carrie:Okay on to the story**

Grojband were about to practice until Trina Came in with the newmans "Wait,What are they doing here ?!"Corey said "To torture you!" *Evil Laugh*She threw the Newmans and Grojband band in Corey's music room (Coreys room that is filled with instruments)Corey tried to open the door but no use it's locked."Guess we're spending the night here" Larry said "Shut up Laruence I'm trying to think" Laney said "Make me" He said "OMFG larry why are you like that!" Laney said "Like what the same way you act Cause we're gender bents we act alike stupid and trust me I did not chose this life!" "..."Everyone was puzzled of what just happened. "Okay how 'bout we play truth or dare."Kin said grabbing a full water bottle."Okay."Laney said As they sat in a circle.

Kon:Reveiw

Corey:Favorite this story

Laney:We also do song request

Corey:Thanks for coming out everybody

*Slams Groj Door*


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I only have 3 reveiws and 177 of you guys read it but I'll give you a peice of what's going to happen in the next chapter Larry says that Laney,Kim,Kin and him started a band before they met corey and Carrie Kon and Konnie we're the only ones who knew Corey and Carrie at the reason why they started the band is because they rely on each other because 4 of them we're getting they started a band they had a different apperence and when they sing one og their songs they have their old apperence,For people who are wondering who laney and corey likes will laney is in a kind of love triangle she likes larry and corey and they both like her back but she doesn't know who to choose andcorey likes this brings the reviews up.**

**PennSill 5Ever Out**


	3. The dare

I do not own anything except for my OC Theresa Rey and this story xp okay sit back relax and enjoy.

Thet were about to play until

Computer:Askbox full!

Grojband:Oh no!

Kon:Open It before it kills us all

Kim:Wait what are you guys talking about?

Laney:No time to explain

Newmans:0.0

Theresa:Hey guys

Corey:Hey wait wait don't close the door!

*Door slams*

Kin:Wait how did you get in

Theresa:Really Corey I hate the Newmans is your password

Newmans?.?Who is that

Laney:She is our roadie

Kon:She helps us with the instuments...

Kin:...And junk

Lenny:Okay?So what's an askbox

Laney:An ask box is..

Corey an askbox is when people ask us questions and dare mostly dares.

Kim:Okay good to know*Takes out notepad and Pencil*Make an askbox

Konnie And Kon:Uhg I'm hungry how long have we've been here

Larry:*Looks at watch*Um...4 minutes.

Grojband Theresa and the Newmans went to see what they have.

Corey:Okay #1 Lenny sing Love somebody by Maroon 5 to laney

Everyone except Kim,kin,Theresa,larry and laney wondered who Lenny was

Laney:Umm... should I tell them

everyone drives thair attention to Laney and Larry

Larry:No I should tell them.I'm Lenny

Carrie:Yeah right your real Name is Larry Nepp(Actully his real name)

Laney:Nope it's Lenny Sill

Konnie,Kon,Corey and Carrie:?.?

Lenny we used to have a band

Kim:Called m5

Laney:Lenny,Kim,Kim Theresa and I used to be in a band called M5

Theresa:Yeah we kinda kept that secret between us

Corey:Well we're you guys good

Corey asked loking a little dissapointed With Laney Kin and Theresa working with 2 newmans

Theresa:Yeah the reason why we formed a band because Kin and Kim we're being made fun of for being smart and Laney and Lenny we're being bullied because of how they looked and their names.

Lenny:Yeah people called me Len-nerd and Laney Lamey

Laney:The walking Barbie dolls pull on my hair and the always rip up my dresses

Carrie:Who are the walking barbie dolls?

Laney:They are girls made of plastic and who are rich and blonde

Carrie:Ohhhhhhh

Corey:Lanes I'm sorry that happened*Hugs*

Laney:*blushes and hugs back*

Lenny:*Growl*

Laney:*Lets go*Sorry Lens

Lenny:So do I sing the song or what?

Kin & Kim:Sing!Sing!Sing!Sing!

Lenny:Okay okay.

Love Somebody-Maroon 5

I know your insides are feeling so hallow

And it's a hard Pill for you to swallow,yeah

But if I fall for you I'll never recover

If I fall for you I'll never be the same

I really wanna love somebody

He walks to Laney

I really wanna dance the night away

I know we're only half way there

But you can take me all the you can take me all the way

I really wanna touch somebody

I think about you every single day

I know we're only halfway there

but you can take me all the way you can take me all the way

You're such a hard act for me to follow

Love me today don't leave me tomorrow yeah

But if I fall for you I'll never recover

I f I fall for you I'll never be the same

I really wanna love somebody

I really wanna dance the night away

But you can take me all the way you can take me all the way

I really wanna touch somebody

I really wanna dance the night away

I know we're only half way there

But you can take me all the way you can take me all the way

Oh(11x)

I dont know where to start Im just a little lost

I wanna feel like we're never gonna stop

I don't know what to do I'm right in front of you

Asking you to stay you should stay,stay with me tonight,yeah

I really wanna love somebody

I really wanna dance the night away

I know we're only half way there

But you can take me all the way you can take me all the way

I really wanna touch somebody

I think about you every single day

I know we're only half way there

But you can take me all the way you can take me all the way

Oh(11x)

You can take me al the way ,yeah

Kon:That*Wipes tear*Was beautiful

*APPLAUSE*

Kim:Wait how did it know we we're here and how did they know lenny is larrys real name

Laney:Two words stalk-ers

Kin:Actually thats one word

Laney:Well at least I didn't score a 54 on the math test so we are both stupid aren't we.

Kin::(

Lenny:Dude you've been pointed out by a girl!

Laney:*Laughs*

*Laney and Lenny high five*

Corey:Well took us long to do one dare

Lenny:Actually we still have room

Corey:Can't hear you closing groj door

Thanks for coming out every body*Closes groj door*

*Behind door*

*Slap*

Lenny:Owwwww!

Corey:Thats what you get for singing for my lanes

**Well that was a sad ending for for reading and don't forget to read my story No same Laney.**


	4. spanish,kisses and nosebleeds

**Was I bored?Yes and I had a few dares for this chapter yay** Theresa do disclaimer

**Theresa:PennSill 4Ever does not own anything just Me and This story**

Theresa:Well this blows nobody dared me to do anything

Lenny:They didn't dare you or even mention you at all

Theresa:*Grabs Lenny by his shirt collar and put his face close to her's*Watch it Sill

Lenny:*Whimpers than blushes*

Kim:Let's just do more dares

Corey:I dare Corey to Kiss Laney

Laney & Corey:*Blush than kissed*

Lenny:*Growl than turns to a fire demon*Ahhhhh!

Laney:*Breaks from the kiss and grabs random bucket of water throws it on Lenny*Ahh!Hot!Hot!Hot!

Lenny:*Red hair turns black then red again*Thanks Penn

Laney's Heart:Well that hurts hearing that from my best friend

Laney:Okay let's see what other dares they are Okay Corey Who is your crush?

Corey:*Blushes*The one and only Laney Penn

Laney:*Blushes*Oh um My crush is either Corey or Lenny

Corey & Lenny:Wait WHAT *Looks at each other and Growl*

Theresa:Ladies,Ladies you both are Pretty can I read a dare Now!

Laney:Sure*Moves from the Computer*

Theresa:Okay Dare Play spin the bottle until a pair of gender benders kiss that's when the game ends

Kim:Well okay

Kin:*Kisses Kim*

Kim:0.0

Carrie:I disapprove

Kim and Kin:?

Kin:If she just wanted a pair of gender bents to kiss she should have said so

Kim:*Nods in agreement*

Theresa:The other one is Corey I dare to to kiss Laney

Corey:*Gives Laney A peck on the cheek*

Laney:*Blushes*

Theresa:Carrie I dare you to kiss Lenny

Carrie:*Gives lenny a kiss on the forehead*

Lenny:*Crosses arms*I am not 5

Corey:You do look like it

Laney:*Slaps Corey*No!Not to my best friendEx,Ex best friend

Lenny's Heart:Ouch

THERESA:Okat this one is Lenny I dare you to kiss laney on the lips

Lenny:Okay*Kisses Laney*

Laney:*Blushes Kisses back*

Kon,Konnie,Corey and Corey:*Nodding in dissapprovement*

Kim,Kin and Theresa:*Give them a Thumbs up*

Lenny:*Breaks kiss*I have been waiting 2 years for that

laney:*Giggles goofy*Oops

Lenny:I missed that laugh

Carrie:?*Whispers to Konnie*That was a laugh

Konnie:*Laughs*

Kon:So what is the ne-

*Door opens Mina comes in*

Mina:Hi here I drove to mcdonalds (Do not own) and I bought you food

Carrie:Aw thanks sis

*Mina Leaves than door locks*

Laney and LENNY:You guys realized the door was opened and not locked giving us the ability to leave this room

Everyone:*Face Palms*

Mina:*Face Palms*

People reading this:*Face Palms*

Carrie:Okay anymore dares

Theresa:Well their is a comment for Laney

Laney:?.?

Theresa:Laney I'm gonna kill you for calling me a stalker!

Laney:Um okay so anymore dares

Theresa:Laney do you have siblings

Laney:Nope your looking at a only child here

Theresa:um Lenny come here

Lenny:Sure?*Walks to Theresa*

Theresa:*Shows dare to Lenny*

Lenny:*Sigh*I love Laney Penn*Blushes than Smiles at Laney*

Laney:*Blushes than smiles back*  
Carrie:Wait what?!

Corey:*Growls than stands up and Punch Lenny in the face*

Laney:Corey!*Stands up and kicks corey where it hurts*

Corey:*Moans*

Laney:Poor Lenny he has a bloody nose

Kin:Like that time you lost your top at the beach

Lenny and Laney:*Blush a unhealthy shade of red*

Carrie:What Happened?

Kin:Well We we're playing a gig but before we went swimming and Laney just stay in one spot Lenny tugged on her arm until she fell on top of them than he saw her topless and had a nose bleed their was so much blood we had to cacel the gig so Lenny could go to the hospital.

Kon and Konnie:*Snickers*

Lenny:Dude I thought we we're never gonna tell anyone!

Kin:My bad

Laney:Good now on with the dares Rey what's the dare?

Theresa:I don't want Lenny to get hurt but alot of people want Lenny hurt aww my por baby*Grabs Lenny hugging him*

Lenny:*Blushes*So what's the dare?

Theresa:The guys have to act out the wizard of Oz scene:lions and tigers oh My!

Lenny has to be a girl corey has to be the lion Kin as the tin man and Kon as the scare crow in this scene corey has to punch Lenny in the face and say everyone is mine.

Lenny:*Whispers to Theresa*Help me Theresa _Por favor_

Theresa:_lamentablemente no esta en mis manos **(Sorry not in my**_ hands)

The guys do the scene and Lenny is unconsious

Laney:If we have song request can we do them next chapter

Theresa:Sure Why?

Laney:Cause all of them include Lenny

Corey:Well thanks for coming out everybody

*Closes grojdoor*

**People why do you guys want Lenny hurt that is just messed up and the more he is getting hurt the more Theresa and Laney have to comfort 't forget to dare my Oc cause she was really mad in this read my new fanfic Grojband Drama.**


End file.
